


Broadway

by purpleklaine



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2015 [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Hamilton - Freeform, Klaine Advent Challenge 2015, Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleklaine/pseuds/purpleklaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine win Ham4Ham. </p>
<p>Written for the 2015 Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge.</p>
<p>December 2nd prompt ‘Broadway’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broadway

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said I would stick to Hogwarts!Klaine but I couldn't resist. I've never entered Ham4Ham and I have never sadly seen Hamilton as I do not live in New York City so everything I know about Broadway/Musical lotteries is taken from the West End's Book of Mormon lottery (which I have entered many times unsuccessfully). I am however, a very big Hamilton fan. Unbeta'd! Enjoy x

"Kurt this is the 10th time we've both entered. We're not going to win. There's absolutely no way." Blaine says dismissively, knowing full well at least a hundred people had entered for that evening’s performance. They were down to the last call for two front row ticket and neither of the boys were feeling particularly hopeful.

"Blaine Anderson-Hummel!"

"Oh shit" Kurt’s jaw drops, he can’t believe it.

"We won?!" Blaine exclaims, jumping up in excitement.

"Oh shit oh shit oh shit!" Kurt pushes Blaine through the crowd of downtrodden hopefuls, “Blaine Anderson-Hummel’s here! Blaine’s right here!” making sure there’s no doubt that they were collecting those tickets.

Kurt can’t stop smiling as he watches his husband collect his wristband and pay for the tickets, unable to properly comprehend that they were finally going to see the show that had been taking the musical theatre world by storm for the last 6 months. Both Kurt and Blaine had been dying to see Hamilton ever since they unsuccessfully didn't get tickets for the show's off-Broadway run, and with the ticket prices for the Broadway run being through the roof - Ham4Ham was their only chance.

* * *

 

“This is so cool!” Blaine whispers excitedly in Kurt’s ear as they walk quickly to their front row seats - hands clasped tightly together.

“Excuse me?” Kurt asks the fellow lottery winner to his right side. “Would you mind taking a photo of my husband and I in front of the stage? We’ve been waiting for this forever.”

“Of course, us too. We’re from the West coast and decided to enter on a whim, I can’t believe we won!” The young woman answered, both her and her partners eyes light up in excitement.

Kurt and Blaine pose in front of the stage with their arms around each other and their playbills held proudly as she takes the picture. That one is definitely going on the fireplace.

“Thank you so much, enjoy the show!” Blaine says softly, leaning over Kurt to thank the woman as they retook their seats and the lights began to go down. Kurt reaches over and interlaces their hands once more, slowly thumbing over Blaine’s wedding ring. Blaine shifts his position so he’s resting his head into the crook of Kurt’s neck and Kurt happily moves to accommodate him. Both boys get as comfortable as possible so they can experience the show without any hassle or nuisance, this definitely wasn’t a performance to be missed.

* * *

Both boys walk out of the theatre completely speechless, unable to properly fathom the sheer genius they had both just had the privilege of witnessing. Very few words are exchanged on the subway journey as both boys sit in blissful awe.

“I can’t..” Blaine begins as they exit the train and begin to make their way out of the station.They’re only a few blocks away from their apartment, the perfect amount of distance to mull everything over.

“I know.” Kurt responds, swinging their clasped hands between them. He can’t stop replaying the show over and over in his head, never wanting to miss a moment of it.

“Everything we do now...it’s just a failure in comparison I mean…” Blaine trails off.

Kurt pulls them to an abrupt stop underneath a lamp post just outside their apartment block. Snow whips around them, beginning to settle on the pavement below. He leans in and gives Blaine a deep, but brief kiss.

“Thank you for winning the lottery, husband” He whispers playfully against his lips.

“Thank you for dragging me out in below freezing temperatures to enter” Blaine responds, his joy evident in his voice.

They go into their apartment block and begin to walk up the stairs towards their second floor apartment. There’s silence between them as both boys bask in what a perfect evening it had been.

“If I die, will you write a rap hip hop musical to tell my story?” Blaine asks once they get to their front door. Kurt looks up from where he’s turning the key inside the lock and rolls his eyes at his corny husband.

“Please, as if I’m letting you die first. You’re going to be the one having to pen a show” He jokes before grabbing his silly but wonderful husband by his scarf and pulling him inside - ready to end their perfect evening with a long make-out session and a hot bath.


End file.
